They Said This Would Be Easy!
by DracoMalfoy'sPrincess
Summary: "Granger, I honestly think we are soul mates." She smirked, her lips pulling back gently, as she picked up a a bag of something ghastly looking and shoved it into the shopping basket, "Come on, Malfoy, there is no such thing as soul mates." Hermione and Draco have one year to marry, two years to have a baby and the rest of their lives to live together... Welcome to Malfoy Mannor.
1. Of Red Shoes and Lip Gloss

Hello there! How's everyone doing? So this is my new story, I have given up on the rest for a while because I have no more inspiration but when I do I will go back to them, I didn't want to stop completely though.

In this story, Hermione and Draco have never met before, Hermione is a bit more of a conniving intelligence than in the books, more like the personality of a slytherin and trust me when I say I have a very high intention of keeping Hermione in control throughout the story, poor draco wont know what hit him :p this is a marriage law story and there wont be anything particularly sappy for a while, but there will be lots of sex, this is rated M after all. :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The Red Pumps and Lips<p>

There was a swift, dainty knock at the door before it was pushed violently open and a tall, muscular, shaven headed man stepped around the meek ebony haired woman hovering between the tall, ornately carved oak doors of the Malfoy INC. Head Office. "Mr. Malfoy, a Mr. Zabini for you," The young lady, Maria, managed to squeak out before Blaise Zabini slammed the doors shut between them.

There was a slight pause as the sound of the slamming door reverberated around the large office, then, "Blaise, would you try not to give any more of my staff palpitations before you leave," Draco Malfoy refused to look up from the thick stacks of Manila folders on his desk in front of him as he waved a hand to indicate the man sit.

Draco Malfoy was an imposing individual, tall and firm like the man sitting opposite, and while the air of old money swung around both of them, there was something slightly more wild and carefree about Blaise that made him slightly, if only just, less intimidating then the Malfoy heir.

It shivered out of every pore on his body, Malfoy knew who he was and exactly what he was capable of, and this fact, along with his stunning good looks and cropped blond hair, had granted him '_Which Weekly's number one bachelor of the year' . _

It had also gifted him with the ability to get what he wanted when he wanted, which meant he was never short of the ladies or of a business deal.

All in all, Malfoy had done well for himself after the Dark Lord had fallen from grace and his idiot of a father had been locked away firmly in Azkaban. His mother, on the other hand, had been awarded a full pardon when Harry Potter had stepped forwards in court to acknowledge what Narcissa Malfoy had done to help the side of the light. Draco finally managed to find peace in himself and was readily adapting to the changing ways of the wizarding world, and he was finding it happened to be easy when you didn't have the ghastly, snakelike presence of a tyrant living under your roof and filling your head with garbage and nonsense.

There was just something easy and carefree about his life right at this moment that made him want to smile – and he would, if he wasn't Draco Lucius Malfoy…. He had an image to maintain after all.

The next words out of Zabini's mouth made him falter a little however, "She's here, Malfoy." This was it, it was really happening, there was no way out of it now.

Zabini had met his bride to be just a few days prior, she was a stunning blond, with boobs bigger than her brain capacity, and she was the complete opposite of the girl that Draco had ever envisioned marrying. God help him if… what was her name, _Hermione Granger…_ god help him if Hermione Grange was like that.

After the war, the Population of Wizarding Britain was at an all-time low, so the Ministry of Magic had come up with an all-time low idea – as in they were really scrapping the barrel with this one.

They had settled on a Marriage law, Law 7894 stated that all eligible Male and Female wizards and witches of eligible age – 19 to 54 – would be made to marry within one year, producing heirs within two years, anyone who went against the Law would be forced into Azkaban for two years.

There had been a long period when people had tried to disagree with the law, there had been petitions and discussions and newspaper articles, but nothing seemed to work and the law was passed anyway.

Quickly and efficiently they had distributed personality Quiz's, along with a form to fill in your school grades and salary, as if this would magically find a person their soul mate and then within two weeks they had it all settled.

Malfoy had received a letter, along with the rest of Britain, closed with a red wax seal – the official Ministry stamp – the name and information of his future bride and a small moving picture of her.

Her Name was Hermione Granger, she was a British Muggle-born witch – that he had no problem with whatsoever any more, Thank God – and she had spent her educational years studying at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic – This he did have a problem with however.

Unfortunately, what he was not provided with was her school grades or job titles as Beauxbatons was notorious for churning out idiotic Bimbos (well his opinion anyway after the selection he viewed during the Tri Wizard tournament anyway!)

The furthest concern from his mind was the mixing of his Pureblooded lineage with that of a muggle born, instead what he didn't want was stupid children or worse a wife that spent all his money and couldn't hold a decent conversation.

"Oh for heaven's sake," he sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and finally looking up to meet the brown eyes of his companion. He and Blaise had been friends for life, they had met as babies –not that they could remember but a fact that their parents had reminded them constantly of for their entire lives – and had been like brothers since.

Draco had consoled Blaise when the first love of his life had dumped him – Astoria Greegrass had always been a bitch – and Blaise had been there for him the day his father was marched away to prison. Theirs was a brotherhood that no one could destroy.

"First sight was ok," Blaise decided, nodding his head as Draco's lips pulled down into a slight frown and he tapped his desk with his pencil until it shattered under his fingers.

"I don't want to meet her," Draco moaned, more like a ten year old then a 22 year old adult, "10 galleons says she is as thick as a plank of wood."

Laughing, Blaise got up easily and strode to the doors, pulling them opened and turning round once to acknowledge his friend, "Deal, but maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

><p>The next knock at the door was not followed by a rude entrance, nor was it shallow and quick. This one strong and firm and not one that he would have associated with Maria, This must be her, "Ma'am, I really think I should announce you," He could hear Maria trying to negotiate and a slick, even voice saying thank you before the door was pushed open, but it was not Maria who stepped through the door.<p>

"Good evening, Mr…" she leaned back quickly to catch the name on the Plaque before continuing "Malfoy," No one had ever forgotten his name before, he wasn't sure whether to be humbled or annoyed. She turned on her pointy heeled, bright red stilettoes, shutting the door sharply before walking with slow defined steps to the chair in front of him.

She wore a knee length black dress, her brown hair fell to her waist in thick curls and her coat was slung daintily across her right arm. Sitting down and crossing her shapely legs quickly, she slung her bag and coat into the chair beside her and folded her hands across her lap.

"Ms. Granger, I presume."

"The one and only," She smiled, her bright red, glossed lips pulled apart to reveal bright white teeth, a smile that could surely rival his own, and a small hand reached across to receive a shake.

There was something about her that he seemed to like instantly, something that made his lips dance into their own little smile, it probably looked more like a wince considering he was significantly out of practice but he should definitely receive an A for effort.

She surprised him however by standing back up and walking over to his side of the desk, pushing back a few pads of notes and sitting right beside his flattened hand, the soft curve of her backside gently caressing his baby finger, there was something about her that was slightly alarming while highly sexy at the same time.

Usually girls melted for him, he could generally just wink, smile or even click and a girl would jump to attention, Granger however seemed to not be affected by him in the slightest. "So Malfoy, Tell me something about yourself."

And instantly he thought he had her pegged, here we go, this is where we see the idiocy that lies behind this carefully crafted façade, he thought, as she picked up one of the accountancy folders and flicked through a couple of pages, however her face didn't drop in the slightest, she didn't look lost or confused, she seemed to just lap up the information like a dog with a puddle. "Ms. Granger," He pulled the notebook out of her hand, "Don't you think we should discuss this whole marriage arrangement first?" he asked, standing up and stepping closer to her sitting form. _When all else fails, go for the sexual intimidation! _

"Suit yourself," she hopped off the edge of the desk, stepping closer. This was the moment when he realised that it was his breathing and heart that sped up, not hers. "But I would have assumed you read all the information before this meeting, what more is there to discuss, its pretty simple."

"Is it?" he asked, stepping away and doing up his suit jacket to hide the burning erection that her nearness had given him – fuck it had been a long time since he had bedded a witch.

Nodding she moved to grab her coat and bag, "You get me a pretty little ring, we marry, we fuck and we have a baby." He twitched slightly at the word fuck, god had it really been that long! "Come on, you can take me to lunch."

* * *

><p>Hey, I hope you guys like, Let me know, I like constructive criticism :) xx<p> 


	2. Adrian and Theo

**Hi i hope you guys like the last chapter, please review to let me know what you think, it will make me more inclined to update :)**

* * *

><p>Watching her from two steps behind, he followed her down the streets of Diagon Alley until they hit the hustle and bustle of the main shopping district. Meandering through crowds, her heels clicked on the tick paving slabs and her hair swayed gently, the soft curls bouncing around somewhere near her shapely, round arse…. <em>DRACO! <em>He reprimanded himself, catching the thought in a mental net and vanishing it before it could spiral into something poisonous.

Holding the door to the swanky restaurant open, he let her in ahead of him and watched as she was greeted by waitress before being seated, "Come on." She called over her shoulder, motioning to the chair next to her and she sat gracefully.

"Hey, Malfoy!" there came a yell from a few tables over and as he turned his head he caught a glimpse of short black hair and a large physique before he was crushed into a hug by Adrian Pucey. "How's it going?" He asked, looking around and noticing Hermione Granger for the first time.

Pucey surveyed her over, from the spikey heels to the boobs that seemed to not quit, in his opinion anyway, and he smiled, a big toothy grin that had Ms. Granger herself smiling in return. Adrian Pucey was another one of the Slytherin Gang, a few years above Malfoy at school and much more gifted at Quidditch, enough so that Hermione recognised him immediately in fact.

"Pucey, this is Hermione Granger, my…" he had to pause here because the word would not leave his lips, it was so hard to think that someone he hardly knew what about to become his wife and would be by his side for the rest of his life. As she had put it so lovingly, they would _fuck _and have kids and grow old together which was hardly the life he wanted.

It may be odd to hear, but Draco Malfoy had always wanted to marry for love, he had seen his parents and their fractured marriage; the way they kept to themselves, two different quarters with two different beds. He wanted love and affection and someone who would match him physically and emotionally and he wasn't sure right now that Hermione Granger would be up to it.

Sure she was clearly intelligent, she was pretty and she seemed to know how to handle herself, but he didn't know her. "Fiance?" Adrian supplied for him, winking at Hermione and making her wink saucily back.

Standing, she made her way over to the pair, shaking hands with the new Slytherin and motioning gently with her hand inviting him and his companion to join her and Draco for Dinner. Draco had to admit that she was very socially aware, a good quality for his future bride, maybe she would manage to fit in somewhere in his life. Adrian agreed and motioned to the man still sitting at the table to join him as they made their way back to the table that Hermione had been allocated.

"Mr. Pucey, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione smiled and turned to the man on her left as he was introduced to her as the charming, yet reserved Theodore Nott.

He was another one of Malfoy's friends from school, however her was neither as boyous as Adrian nor as stoic or blunt as Malfoy seemed to be. It was hard to see how they all managed to be friends, however as they all sat around the table the conversation flowed easily. They chatted about work and school life, Hermione learnt how Adrian got into professional Quidditch and that Theo worked in the Department of Mysteries, which somehow fit with his character perfectly.

She told them about her own job as a regional manager of a potions supply firm and how she missed the days in her career when she was able to chill behind a cauldron and spend her days inventing new remedies for Magical maladies – which made them all chuckle as they thought about being relaxed in a potions class when they were controlled by their greasy haired, Head of house, Professor Snape.

Draco explained his company and that he was the inventor of the new range of high speed, easy flying brooms; _Featherlight. _Hermione has to admit that she was never interested in anything Quidditch related, to be honest she found the entire affair a little dull – though she knew this probably wasn't the best place to admit this – and that the whole sport scared her just a tiny bit, this part of her admission made all the boys around the table chuckle slightly.

"It was lovely to meet you," Hermione smiled as they all stood from their table and made their way to the front of the restaurant, "I'm sure we will see each other again soon." Both Adrian and Theo pressed a kiss to her knuckles before they departed, ensuring that they would see each other again.

Draco and Hermione watched as his friends made their way down the winding lane before turning their backs on them and walking back towards the looming Mafoy Inc. Malfoy had to confess that she was charming, she had managed to make his friends chuckle and confess intimate details about their lives. She had a way with words apparently, she was smart and witty and to top it off she was easy on the eyes.

"So, what's wrong with you then?" She blurted out as they entered his office once more, "Why aren't you already married?"

"No one was ever good enough for me," he joked, poking an elbow into her side and making Hermione role her eyes, "What I'm serious! Anyway, why are you not married?"

"I have lots of secrets," She smirked, walking over to the door and turning back to look at him, "Till next time, Malfoy," she winked, not giving him time to reply before she opened the door and walked out.


End file.
